Trust, Love, Betrayal, and Death
by solidorliquid
Summary: AU: Dark and Krad are best friends in High School, but when Dark ends up with a girlfriend jealousy becomes an obstical between the two friends and a life might end up being taken.
1. Reunion

**Trust, Love, Betrayal, and Death**

_Reunion_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own D. N. Angel, but I wish I did! ._

**Warnings:**_ None for this chapter._

The rain fell slowly and lightly all across the town in mid-morning. Cars sped up and down the road, the drivers inside were in a hurry to either get home or to get to work before the weather got worse. Of course, some of the cars were pulling into Jordan High School. It was the first day of school on September second and the schools had decided to start one hour earlier than they had the year before. As an effect, some of the students were running late.

In the first hour of the day, the math class for the seniors had every seat filled except for one in the middle of the front row in the classroom. The professor stood in front of the classroom, gazing at the clock and was tapping his foot on the floor in annoyment.

As expected, the running footsteps of the tardy student could be heard coming from the hall. In a matter of seconds the door of the classroom quickly slid open and revealed the student. He was tall, had violet hair and violet eyes, and was handsome in the mysterious kind of way.

"Mousy!" The professor screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Present!" The student answered while his hand shot up in the air. On his face he wore a big, goofy grin.

"You're fifteen minutes late!" The professor continued.

"That early? Wow. Well... gee, I'm sorry. I was looking for my homework but it turns out that my dog ate it. I'll just go ahead and sit down now." He said as he started to make his way to the empty seat.

The professor's face grew red out of anger and it looked as if he was about to explode. "What homework! It's the first day of school!"

"Really? Hmm..." The student said. He looked as if he was lost in a train of thought. Finally, he snapped his fingers. "I know! I lost track of a day because I normally skip the first day of school."

"Sit... DOWN!" The professor yelled aggressively as he pointed to the chair.

The student saluted to the professor and finally sat down. Within thirty seconds of the first lecture the student was already leaning back in his chair and blowing bubbles with a piece of gum that he was chewing.

The professor finally started to ignore him and turned to the board. A few seconds later a note landed on the student's desk. He set his chair down back onto the floor and unfolded the note to read it.

_You managed to make it to the first day of school this year..._

_I'm impressed._

_I gotta hand it to you though, that was some entrance. Good thing I know you Dark, otherwise I would assume that you'd have gone mad over the summer._

_Krad_

Dark smiled and spun around in his seat to look at a blonde that was his age, gazing at him from the back of the room with his golden eyes. "Hey Krad, didn't see you back there!" Dark yelled waving frantically.

A loud noise at the front of the classroom caused everyone to jump. The professor had a slammed a rather large text book onto the floor out of anger.

"Mr. Mousy." The professor said very slowly and sternly. "May I see you after class?"

"Sure. But I'm warning you, you're not my type." Dark replied proudly.

The professor's sudden outburst could be heard all throughout the halls of the high school that morning. Most of the students that were in the classroom hated Dark because of it, except for one. She sat directly behind Dark, and so far today she had only smiled at everything that he had done.

**Author's Note: Did**_ you like it? It's my first D. N. Angel fic so I hope everything is A-OKAY! Please R & R!_


	2. Trust

**Trust, Love, Betrayal, and Death**

_Trust_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own D. N. Angel, only my weird ideas._

**Warnings:**_ None yet... but there will be, I promise._

* * *

Krad waited patiently outside of the Principle's Office at the end of the day. He could almost picture Dark sitting in front of the Principle's desk leaning back in a chair with his hands behind his head, trying to play it cool and act like he is the most innocent person on the planet. Krad, of course, knew that this was not true. Dark was anything _but _innocent.

Slowly the door to the Principle's Office opened and a sunken Dark trudged out into the hallway holding a pink piece of paper in his hand. Krad walked up to him, trying to be as assuring as possible. Dark's sunken face suddenly turned into a giant smile and he beamed at Krad. His smile was so cheesy it was almost scary.

"What happened?" Krad asked in a bored tone.

"Well first the stupid principle accuses me of sleeping with his wife. Then I told him that wasn't possible because she's the ugliest bit-" Dark started until Krad cut him off.

"What _really _happened?" Krad asked again, pointing to the pink piece of paper that Dark had clutched in his right hand.

"Oh this?" Dark asked. "It's just a note that I have to take to my mother. It's nothing really. Just a note that says that I've been suspended for the rest of the week."

Krad raised his eyebrows and cast a strange glance at Dark. This was of no surprise to him. Although, it could have been as bad as last year. The first day that Dark had actually come to school he got kicked out. He ended up coming to school wearing a black, mesh sleeveless shirt. Since all of the teachers could see through his shirt he ended up getting in big trouble.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dark asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Just thinking about last year." Krad replied.

Dark smiled devilishly. "I still have that shirt you know. I should show up to school tomorrow anyway, and I should wear it."

"How about you just enjoy your vacation at home and help your Mom around the house?" Krad suggested.

Dark stuck his tongue out at the very suggestion of helping his mother. He always insisted that she was the bride of the devil and that he was the unlucky soul that ended up with her.

Suddenly, Dark's attention was distracted. Most of the school was empty, but through the window, sitting on the curb was a girl. She was a brunette with long hair that fell to her waist. Dark started to quickly make his way for the doors at the end of the hall.

"Where are you going?" Krad asked.

"To see who this chick is." Dark replied.

Before Krad could say anything Dark had already pushed his way through the doors and was walking on the lawn in front of the school.

Dark slowly came up behind the brunette, making sure that he did not make one sound. He was going to try and see how demented he could be and if he could get away with it. He leaned over her and stretched his arms over his head to grab her-

"Hello Dark." The girl said calmly not turning around.

Dark lowered his hands in disappointment. He walked up beside the girl and sat down next to her, trying to strike a cool pose as he did so. "How did you know it was me?"

"For one thing I could see your shadow since the sun is setting behind us, and another thing that gave it away was your horrible hair-do." The girl replied to him. She turned her head to look at him. His violet eyes almost seemed to get lost in her auburn eyes.

He shook his head violently back and forth. "My hair-do is not horrible! I made it up myself." He protested.

The girl smiled and looked down at her books. "I could tell." She replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Dark yelled while jumping up.

"It means it looks horrible." Krad said from behind Dark. He walked started to walk towards Dark, but changed directions and headed into the parking lot.

"Krad? Where are you going?" Dark asked suspiciously.

"Home. A place you're not familiar with. Well... you're familiar with my home but not yours." Krad replied continuing to walk further out, getting close to a bright yellow convertible Camero.

"Wait! You're my ride home!" Dark yelled after him starting to head towards Krad's car.

"Sorry, but I have got places to go." Krad said quickly. He climbed inside of his Camero and started the engine. Before Dark could even think about getting close, Krad backed up and drove out of the parking lot. Dark threw his arms up in the air and cursed under his breath.

The brunette that was still sitting on the curb behind Dark was slightly giggling, enough for Dark to hear her. He turned around and tried as hard as he could to glare at her. Somehow, he could not even bring himself to even think about trying to be mad at her. His glare quickly turned into a smile and he repositioned himself near her again.

"My name is Dark, Dark Mousy." He said quickly, not even knowing why.

"I know who you are. The whole school knows who _you _are. Maybe it's a good thing, maybe it's a bad thing." She replied.

"Is it a good or bad thing for you?" Dark asked out of curiosity. The girl simply smiled up at him and said nothing. Dark decided to change the subject. "I never got your name." He stated flatly.

"And I never gave it." The girl said as she stood up. "Here's my ride." She said as a blue van pulled up beside them.

Dark reached out and grabbed her arm, making sure not to hold on too tight. He did not want to harm her by accident. "Wait. Your name. May I have it?" He asked as politely as he could.

"I am sorry Dark, but my name is my own and I give it to no one." She replied in a cold voice. "I'll see you around." She quickly climbed inside the van and it disappeared around the corner of the school. Dark watched as the van came out on the other side and sped up as it reached the road.

Dark sat down and rubbed his face with both of his hands. It was not like a girl to turn him down. Most of them fainted if he asked them for a pencil. That was probably why most of the guys in the school hated him. He was funny, he had the looks, and almost every girl wanted him. He had thought that every girl _did_ want him... until now.

He looked up as he heard a car approach him. The yellow car slowed down to a stop in front of Dark and Krad peered at him over his black sunglasses. "Still need a ride or are you going to go flirt with some of the lunch ladies now?" He asked raising his eyebrow at Dark.

"Lunch ladies? Blek! I'll take the ride." Dark answered quickly and jumped into the passenger's seat, afraid that Krad was going to change his mind and leave him. Krad smiled and pushed his sunglasses back up to their proper position before he drove off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ This chapter was a bit longer than the last one. I kinda winged this one. I sorta had a plan but at the same time I didn't. So hopefully it came out alright. Hope you liked it!_


End file.
